Transfer
by Legacy of the Phoenix
Summary: Clark's girlfriend Kyla moves to Smallville and becomes both fascinated and frustrated by her experiences. Shares continuity with "Balance". I own only the character Mark. Clyla.


Clark and Pete talk as they stand in the hallway with other youths. Both look towards Kyla, whom is engaged in conversation with Chloe down the hall. She also seems to be unintentionally attracting attention from various boys, especially the athletes.

"Kyla's not doing a bad job adapting." Pete remarks.

"Gift and a curse." Clark remarks, noticing the many boys staring at his girlfriend. When he sees an athlete walk up to her with the intention to hit on her, he grabs her hand and intervenes, "Sorry, Mark. Off-limits."

"For now." Mark gets in the unintimidated Clark's face.

"Okay. Play nice!" Kyla pushes Clark away from Mark.

"And you go play ball." Chloe dismisses Mark.

"Running point?" Pete jokes to Clark.

"And then some." Clark looks to Kyla. "To be honest, I can't even stay mad at him. I mean, look at you."

"Right, because _you_ need to compliment _me."_ Kyla kisses Clark; to the discomfort of Chloe and Pete.

"Five yards for unnecessary awkwardness." Chloe comments.

"What's with you and football today?" Pete asks.

"This!" Chloe holds up a _Smallvile Torch_ newspaper. Pete, Kyla, and Clark look to her surprised.

"You're not really gonna print that?" Clark hopes.

"Don't ask obvious questions, Clark." Chloe grins in excitement.

The four teens find themselves at the Torch, where Kyla is immediately drawn to Chloe's _Wall of Weird_.

"You too?!" Kyla looks to Chloe, "You know about what the meteors can do, too?"

"That's my main beat." Chloe remarks. "Me and the boys have profiled some in the last year. If you want, I'll bring you along on my next hunt tonight."

"Actually, Chloe. Kyla and I were going to have our date tonight to cash in last night's rain check." Clark reveals.

"Oh, it's fine. We can wait until the weekend." Kyla insists. "Give me a chance to get to know the rest of your friends."

The bell rings for 1st period.

* * *

After school, Clark and Pete race go-karts until they reach the former's farm. The boys enter the farmhouse for water.

"I'm not cheating." Clark laughs off Pete's accusation. "What, you think just because _I_ go fast that everything I touch goes fast?"

"Can't take any guesses with you. Last month, you shot fire out of your eyes." Pete takes a breather, "So, Kyla. Must feel real good to get yourself someone who gets you."

"Yeah, it does." Clark drinks some water. "She's awesome. Maybe she can get Chloe to push you for a date if I can't get you to go first."

"What?" Pete looks to Clark.

"You heard me." Clark asks, "I've seen the way you look at her. Her, you. While Kyla and I have our weekend, you oughta do something with Chloe."

"You score a soulmate in less than a month and now you're dishing relationship advice?" Pete raises his eyebrows.

"No advice. Just a push." Clark sips more water.

* * *

At Kyla's new house, Chloe and Kyla herself go over the former's many photos depicting suspected meteor freaks once they are done with the ones Chloe mentioned she had profiled with Clark and Pete.

"Wow. And you're still going after them after all that?" Kyla asks surprised.

"You don't earn your press badge by playing it safe." Chloe shrugs.

"You sure _you're_ not one of them, too?" Kyla jokes.

"No, but that'd be one heck of a scoop." Chloe packs up her laptop, "So, you ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah." Kyla leads Chloe out the front door.

In Chloe's car, the two girls talk as they ride.

"No, Granville's not that different from Smallville. As funny as it sounds, it's actually _smaller."_ Kyla chuckles.

"That _is_ pretty funny." Chloe nods.

"But, yeah." Kyla continues, "Granville's basically Smallville without the local legends. And _with_ more of us."

"Kawatche?" Chloe guesses.

"Yeah." Kyla nods. "That might change once we get those caves away from Luthor."

"Might be harder than you think." Chloe remarks.

"Maybe." Kyla replies, "But some things are worth fighting for."

"So, Clark." Chloe begins. "He's quite a catch, huh?"

"Yeah, he is." Kyla replies softly.

"Did you sense his mysterious vibe, yet?" Chloe wonders.

"First thing I sensed. And solved." Kyla remarks dreamily.

* * *

That night, Clark and Pete are watching the game with Jonathan while Martha makes more snacks.

"Come on! How do you miss a pass like that?" Pete complains.

"Easy, Pete. Game's not over yet." Jonathan assures.

"They keep playing like this, it will be." Clark mutters.

* * *

At The Hot Java, formerly known as The Talon due to Lana's death, Kyla and Chloe discuss their findings.

"—and since there were meteor rocks there, that steroid he took before he fell in might boost him even more." Kyla realizes.

"I knew you had a talent for this!" Chloe high-fives Kyla. "You and me? We're gonna make people in this town see the truth. Even if they don't want it."

 _"Especially_ since they _don't_ want it." Kyla adds. She gets up, "Little girls room."

As Kyla heads to the restroom, Mark happens to spot her as he was eating a coffeecake and gets up to follow her, "Be right back, guys!"

Moments after, Kyla emerges from the women's restroom when,

"Hey, gorgeous!" Mark grabs and slams her against the wall. "Been waiting for you."

"Mark, right?" Kyla asserts, "I'm with someone. You know that."

"Kent?" Mark scoffs. "Come on. Girl like you oughta have some _real_ standards."

Disgusted with his comments about her boyfriend, Kyla shoves Mark off, "Which is why I'm _not_ with you. You're about as low as any girl could get. Keep trying the freshmen."

"Hey! Don't walk away-!" Mark grabs her arm.

In frustration, Kyla briefly loses control of her wolf side and twists Mark's arm as she slams him against the wall by his neck, hurting him due to her superior strength. This little scuffle results in some attention from several patrons and employees. Noticing this, Kyla releases her grip on Mark and holds her head in slight discomfort.

"Kyla." Chloe walks up to her to tend to her. She looks to the pained Mark and instantly knows what has happened.

"I'm fine." Kyla cautiously lies. "Can we…can we pick this up at my house?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me grab my stuff." Chloe grabs her laptop and stuff from the booth and leaves with Kyla.

Mark, being tended to by his friends, shakes his wrist and holds his reddish neck as he looks on at the departing Kyla with both suspicion and frustration. More than before, he is fixated on her.

* * *

Having heard what happened, Clark has arrived at the Willowbrook residence with Pete driving.

"Chivalry wins you points, Clark, but I'd be more worried about Mark." Chloe comments. "He was the one hurting from where I was standing."

"Hey, thanks for bringing her home, Chloe, but if you don't mind?" Clark politely gestures for Chloe to leave.

"Hint taken. See you tomorrow, Kyla." Chloe steps out.

"I didn't mean to." Kyla explains, "I just got mad."

"It's okay." Clark admits, "I've had days like that, too. There's always gonna be someone tryin' to get under your skin. You just have to be a little more careful, that's all. Maybe now Mark gets the clue, right?"

"Darn right." Kyla chuckles. She and Clark kiss.


End file.
